


Sleepy Sex and Solicitation

by Merfilly



Series: The Great Wish Virus [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mind the rating change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Cody, Obi-Wan, and mornings.





	Sleepy Sex and Solicitation

Cody came awake to the distinct feeling of being stared at. They were planet-side, with the _Negotiator_ having gone for a resupply while part of Ghost Company remained here. Cody had been pleased to be allowed to remain with his general, and even more so at Obi-Wan suggesting they share a tent.

Little moves like that, slowly making their relationship more open to at least their troops, were going a long way to stoking Cody's patience with Obi-Wan's insecurities around a longterm commitment. It wasn't like Cody, a man made to die, wasn't aware of just how likely the scenario of one of them outliving the other was.

"Morning already, sir?" Cody asked, letting the just-waking sound of his voice crawl into Obi-Wan's libido, hoping for time to indulge it.

He was not disappointed when there was a kiss descending on his lips, one that was insistent and oh-so-needful. With the ease of having worked all the ways out over the course of too many months of campaigns, Cody rolled them on the lashed-together cots, pinning Obi-Wan with a thigh tucked between his lover's.

"Cody, yes," Obi-Wan said when the second kiss of the morning broke, arching into the pressure on his cock, trying to give back as much as he was getting. Cody put a stop to that, getting a firmer hold on his general, and making this all about making him break over the edge. He found just the right rhythm, and had his beloved general moaning incoherently beneath him in heartbeats, it seemed.

Only when Obi-Wan had reached his pleasure fully did Cody shift his weight, letting himself enjoy the friction of cloth and pressure of hard muscles beneath him. When Obi-Wan added a Force touch along his cock, Cody all but lost it then and there, enjoying that careful use of such a deadly skill. He let himself ride it out, then collapsed over his lover.

"Cody?"

"Mmm?"

"Marry me."

The brain fog had to be impenetrable in the aftermath of a glorious orgasm, but those words—

"I'm serious. I want to be with you, for the rest of our lives, however short or long that might be. I'm sick and tired of running from every serious relationship I ever considered, always putting duty first, only to see pain and grief for one or both of us.

"Marry me."

Cody made himself raise up enough to see his general's face, to read the lines around the eyes, around the mouth. The beard couldn't hide all the tell-tales, but all Cody found was a dead-set earnest set to the lips and jaw.

"I'm yours."

"No, Cody. I want us as equals. None of this made for the Jedi nonsense, nothing of command structure. I wish you to be my husband, equal to me, always one, never divided… and we'll count the men as the young warriors we're raising."

That made Cody smile, despite himself. This all seemed so sudden, but… Obi-Wan wanted it. He wanted it too. "One, always."

* * *

Cody finished scrubbing off, then looked at his comm as a text brief scrolled up. He frowned, then looked over at his general. He almost didn't say anything, for fear of knocking that beautiful smile off of his lover's face.

"Master Yoda sent a brief. Said some form of virus, affecting Force users, has loosened their inhibitions."

Obi-Wan paused in his drying, pondered the words, then shrugged. "Let us hope other units see as much good from it as we have."


End file.
